Rise of Pirates
by supersaiyan3goku
Summary: "I prommis you sir..." Eddward spoke as the sun went down "I will protect what I hold dear!"
1. I

**Na: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this work of mine.**

OOOOOO

Millenium ago, there was one being. The creator. He gave life to our world, and made every creature. He gave his son the land, and his daughter the ocean. The creator believed that the world should not be controled by one being. Agains't his wishes, the two siblings fought for the powers of the other. Angered by this, the creator stripped them of their powers, and sealed them in the earth and ocean. And so, he sealed all the powers of the earth in a sacred book, and hid it one earth.

Those where the stories we were told as children. And it is said that if one reads one of the pages of the book, they will gain godly powers.

Now, the world government has put laws into effect. Seeing these laws as unjust, many have turned to pirasy to combat the government. Many want to find a salution to this war... and some have turned to legends...

OOOOOO

On a rather large island, it was an entire academy! It had at least thirty dorm houses for LOTS of students. And in the center of the island was a massive sphere shaped building! "Well, here we are fellows." said a black spikey haired boy, wearing a black ski cap said "Oh boy oh boy oh boy!" said an orange shaggy haired boy "Great. More school..." said a spikey blue haired boy. These are the Eds "Marine Academy. We finally made it!" Eddward said with a smile. "Hello Academy!" Ed said, waving at the school grounds. "I hate school." Eddy whined "Oh stop being a downer Eddy. This is a chance for higher education. A chance I intend to take."

"I hope they have Gravy Tuesdays!" drooled Ed. "Well well well." said a firmiliar male voice "Oh god no..." Eddy said with a white face. It was Kevin, right in front of them. "You dorks finally made it. Took ya long enough." Kevin was wearing a white suit with blue lines. His normaly red hat was replaced by a white and blue hat, with a golden C on it. "How can it take someone THREE YEARS to pass a stupid test?" Kevin laughed.

"Shove it shovel chin!" Eddy placed his fist in front of Kevin's face "Is that anyway to be talking to the school Captain?" Eddy's fist lowered "School... captain?" (Thinks of it as class president) "Oh my! That must have taken lots of work!" Eddward said "It did. I'm the school's number one Black Leg Style user!" he put his left foot in front of Eddy's face. "I have 60 wins to 0 loses as my record in fights. So don't mess with me."

"Do you know the butter song?" asked Ed in stupidity. "Get to your dorms. West side, room 239." Kevin put his foot down, and started walking off "I'm gonna be an Admiral. You'll ALL be kissing my ass!" Kevin laughed as he walked off. "Well THAT was interesting." said Eddward "Shall we go to our dorms genltlemen?" the three walked west. They saw many kids, talking, trading stuff, and even a few making out.

Soon they made it to Dorm 17. at the front desk was a skinny woman, typing on the computer. The Eds walked up "Hey miss, whick was is-" "Room 239 is two floors up, near the water fountain. Now leave me alone, I'm about to make it rich!" Ed looked, and saw she was gambling online. "Oh my..." the three walked off, heading toward their room. Turns out, there were MANY water fountains everywere!

But eventualy, they made it to their room. "FINALLY!" Eddy said "My toe nails hurt." Ed said. Eddward took out their room key, and unlocked the door. Inside was actualy very nice. Three beds of silk sheets, with a woking bathroom, and even a hottub! "Oh... my... god..." was all Eddy could say.

The joy was right off the bat.

Ed jumped on the beds "Beds!" Eddy climbed into the hottub "Oh yeah! I can get used to this!" Eddward rolled his eyes "Sigh. It's just a-HOLY MOTHER OF GOD A LIBRARY!" Eddward looked at the bundle of books. "Gentalmen. We are home!"

OOOOOO

"Alright magots!" screamed the buff male gym teacher "DODGE BALL!" he screamed. The gym was massive, with work out equipment off all kinds! The balls were sent flying across the floor. Half the kids wore red, and half blue. "I diplore physical education." Eddward said, trying to dodge the balls. He and the other two Eds were in red. Ed was acting like a chicken, while clucking. Eddy was getting hit over and over with dodgeballs.

OOOOOO

When math class came up, Eddy and Ed were down the creek. Eddward was passing with flying colors. "And so class, can anyone solve for X?" asked the nice female teacher "193!" Eddward said, raising his hand. "Very good Eddward." she said with a smile. The bell rang "Okay children. Class is finished. Your one hour free period begins now." the kids rushed out of the room. "God this sucks!" Eddy said yet again "The light doesn't get any greener Eddy." said Ed. "Don't worry fellows. Why don't you go get something at the cafiteria? I'll be... guys?" Eddy and Ed were gone; only clouds shaped like them remained. "My, when someone mentions food, they go off like a rocket." he chuckled, and started walking toward the library.

OOOOOO

"Hey Double-D." Eddward sat, reading a book on insects. The blond haired Nazz walked to him "Greetings Nazz." he smiled "I was wondering if you'd be a volantere." he put his book down "For what?" he asked "Well, there's a prison near the school. And I need one more of the 'Last Friend' program." he raised an eyebrow "What would I have to do?" he asked "Well, all you'd have to do is talk to a prisoner. He'll be exicuted tommorrow. So you'll only have to talk to him once." Eddward sighed "I'm not sure."

"Please?" she begged "I'm begging you here!" he sighed "Fine. But only once." she smiled "Curse my kind nature..." he whispered. "You won't regret this, I prommis." she said with a smile.

OOOOOO

"I'm regreting this." Eddward said. He walked through the dark hallways of the prison near the island school. Many men with rough looks, and some scars, were in the cells. Some were sleeping. Some were watching him. Some were... well, I can't say it on a teen fic. "You Double-D?" asked a man. He was skinny, with raggy clothes. His face was rugged, and he was bald. He also had green chains on his arms and legs "Yes. So you must be the prisoner." he nodded, laying on his small bed. "So..." Eddward was hesitant "What do you want to talk about?" he started to sweat. The man didn't move "You're a Marine student. Aren't you?" he asked. Eddward gulped "Uu... yes?" the man smirked with his eyes closed. "Listen kid. I'm not gonna hate you. I don't hate Marines. Truth is, I was one."

"Really?" Eddward sat down on the old floor "I was part of a Marine family. And I hated it. So I became a pirate..." he was silent for a minute "But I always wanted to keep my treasure safe." Eddward scoffed "I knew it. You're just a lowly pirate." the man sighed "Her name was Alyssa." "What?" Eddward looked confused "SHE was my treasure. My sister. She went to the Marine school, like you."

Eddward was now officialy interested "What happened?" the man smiled "Now you're interested? Anyway; when I decided to become a pirate, she wanted to come too. I told her no. But she didn't give up. And when the school found out..." he didn't talk for a moment.

"There was only one way I could save her from being exicuted. I took my family's most prized aritfact... the Text of Lightning." "Wait wait wait!" Eddward stopped him. "The Antient Texts are a myth! They don't exist." the man snapped his fingers. A small orb of pure lighting appeared in his hand! "This is all I can muster now." Eddward looked at the orb for several moments "They exist..." was all he said. "I used this power to try and free her. But there's one flaw to the Texts." he lifted his hand, and showed the chains "Sea Stone. It's the kryptonite of Texts. They shot me down... and killed my sister." he sighed "So the only thing I have left of her, is this." he showed a necklase he was wearing. It was a silver sun "So I protect it. Now this is all I have of my treasure."

There was a long silence "You look like a nice enough kid." he took out a scrap of paper "This is a Text. It's the only one that sand stone can't beat. So if you read it... promiss me you with protect whats you hold dear." Eddward streached his hand out "How do I know I can trust you?" the man smiled "You'll know when you read it." Eddward smiled "See ya on the other side kid." Eddward walked off. And during the ride back to school, he looked back. "Yeah... I'll see ya on the other side."

OOOOOO

**Na: Hope you liked it! Tell me if ya want more chapters. :)**


	2. II

**Na: Hello friends! Chapter 2 is now ready. Enjoy! Oh, and PS: The number of reviews I get will determine how fast I update. So if you like this story, REVIEW!**

**OOOOOO**

"Gravy Tuesday!" Ed yelled as he ran into the cafeteria. It was 7:00 PM, and the Eds were the only ones in the joint. "Seriously Ed." said Eddy "Can't this wait till NEXT week?" "NO!" Ed had is 'Psycho TV Watching' face on. "GRAVY GOOD FOR ED!" Eddy and Eddward looked a bit scared. Ed looked around, and saw a pot "GRAVY!" he opened it, and ate like... well, Ed on gravy.

"Damn it Ed!" Eddy sat on one of the benches, and tapped his fingers on the table. Eddward looked through the window, and at the moon. It was a clear night, so he could see it. _You'll know when you read it._ This sentence rang through his head. "You sock head." Eddward was put out of his trance "What's wrong?"

"Uuu... I have to go now." he walked out of the room. Eddy smiled "I can just walk out of this?" he started walking out "NO MOVE!" Ed picked up Eddy, and placed him back in his seat "SIT! NO TALKING!" Ed went back to gulping his gravy. Eddy sighed "DAMN IT!" "NO TALKING!"

**OOOOOO**

Eddwards walked down the hall of the school, seeing all the class rooms. "Should I trust him?" he asked himself. "No, of course not. He's just a filthy pirate." Eddward heard an explosion coming from behind him. "Oh lord..." he ran toward the sight, and was back in the cafeteria.

Eddy was holding an empty wrapper, while Ed was licking gravy off the floor. Did I mention the entire room was splattered in gravy?

"You put soda and pop rocks in the gravy, didn't you?" there was a long silence; until Eddy responded "Live and learn?" Ed laughed, while licking the gravy covered walls. "Do you KNOW how much trouble you are in?" Eddward asked. Eddy and Ed were silent "Kevin's behind me, isn't he?" the two nodded.

Indeed, Kevin was standing there; his arms crossed, and a mad expression on his face. "Dork and Dorky. You are in SOO much trouble."

**OOOOOO**

"I'm deeply sorry Kevin." said Eddward as he and Kevin walked down the moon lighten sidewalk. "No problem double dork. Of course they are in a LOT of deep crap." the two chuckled "So Kevin." "Yeah?" Eddward bit his lip "What do you know about the Ancient Texts?" Kevin smiled.

"A lot actually. Because I plan on finding one." he looked up at the moon "The creator's daughter is said to be sealed in the moon. And she was supposed to be the most beautiful woman ever. Kind of like Nazz." Eddward blushed "It's okay double dork." he slapped the Edd on the back "I know you have a crush on her. She is REALLY hot."

"Yes, well..." Eddward stammered for a moment "What do you plan on doing with the Text?" Kevin shook his head with a smirk "I plan on destroying all pirates. All they do is hurt people, and take what doesn't belong to them."

"But what if all pirates are not like that?" asked Eddward.

Kevin stopped "Ya know, I never told anyone this..." there was a very unsteady silence. But then, Kevin spoke "My mother was a pirate." _"Why must everyone confide their secrets in ME?"_ Eddward asked himself in his head. "She left when I was 6. She broke my father's heart, and joined the Celestial Ace Pirates. They were lead by a man named Junior... and I plan on killing him."

"I'm... I'm very sorry." Eddward said "Pirates took my mother. So I plan on destroying ALL pirates. With the Text on my side, I shall not fail. But not just any Text, oh no." he put his hand out to the moon "I want the Werewolf Text. The most legendary of the all!"

"What can it do?" Kevin sighed "For a smart guy, you sure are dumb. That text can turn you into a WEREWOLF at will! My strength, speed, power, it would all go up incredibly high." Eddward smiled "Maybe someday, you could be the Fleet Admiral."

(To all those who don't know the ranks, I'll put them up on my page)

"I will. And then, all pirates shall fear the name Kevin!" Kevin turned to Eddward "And maybe someday, you can be my right hand man." Eddward smiled with his eyes closed "I'd love to."

Back in the cafeteria, Eddy and Ed were cleaning the room with their toothbrushes "Just great! I'll be brushing with GRAVY for weeks." "HORAY!" "Shut up Ed."

**OOOOOO**

The next morning, Ed and Eddy were fast asleep from ten hours of brushing the cafeteria; and some kids were complaining of the gravy smell. Eddward was back at the jail "Glad to see you." said the prisoner "You're a lire and a monster!" Eddward yelled. "Care to explain?" the man asked.

"I don't know what you're planing, but I don't care. You're a pirate, and you CAN'T be trusted!" the man chuckled "You talked to Kevin, didn't you?" Eddward nodded in anger "He's got a lot of issues. Most of them on pirates."

"Who cares?" Eddward yelled "You do!" the man yelled back. Eddward stopped "Kid. I'm not telling you to be a pirate. I'm just saying; don't judge a book by it's cover." Eddward scoffed "I hope you die painfully." he stomped off "Luke." the man said. Eddward stopped and turned "My name. My name is Luke."

Eddward bit his lip, and walked off. The man named Luke sighed with a smile "Yep. He's just like him."

**OOOOOO**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" was all Eddward said. He walked into the room, while Ed and Eddy were still snoozing. He tip toed to his bed, and took the piece of paper from under it. "I hope I'm doing the right thing..." he slowly, and steadily... opened it. And on the ancient piece of paper... a single line.

_**The world should not belong to one...**_

"Wait..." he looked at the paper, putting it up to light, looking at every angle. That was it. "That's it? After all that time, THAT'S IT?" he nearly screamed.

Eddy yawned "Yo sock head. What's with the noise? I'm trying to catch some winks." Eddward sighed "Sorry Eddy." he walked out of the room. "Finally." Eddy closed his eyes, and instantly fell back to sleep.

**OOOOOO**

Kevin walked into a room "You wanted to see me sir?" he asked. It was the Head Master's Office. "Come in Kevin. I want to talk to you." Kevin walked into the rather bland room, and sat down. The Head Master was an old man, wearing a black suit. His hair was gone, and the wrinkles in his eyes were many.

"I have a special treat for you. I'm having a pirate executed... and I want you to do the command." Kevin's eyes lit up. "Yes sir!" he saluted "This is a big step boy. Make it count." Kevin nodded.

**OOOOOO**

Nazz rushed into the library, looking around, and smiled "DoubleD!" she said "Yes Nazz?" Eddward was reading ancient mythology "You're never gonna believe this. They're gonna executed a pirate today!" Eddward raised an eyebrow "I'm not one for violence." he said "Oh come on! Kevin's giving the orders." Eddward sighed "Fine."

The two walked through the rather empty halls. All the students were probebly at the execution.

"I never knew the kids here were so into death." Eddward said, a bit disgusted. "Well I'm not that into it either. Kevin just wants me there for his 'big day'." she rolled her eyes. "May I ask something?" Nazz nodded "Why do you hang out with Kevin?" she chuckled "He's an okay guy. We're good friends. But he can be a hot head." The two talked and laughed as they made their way to the execution field. Which by the way hasn't been used in awhile. Some kids were excited, some nervous, and some... well, you get the picture.

The head master walked in the middle to the crowd "Silence!" he yelled, and the kids backed up.

"As you know, we are going to execute a pirate." the kids cheered "But before that, I wish to say something. You children are studying hard. So I have decided to give you a week off." the kids cheered louder. "So now, on to the festifities."

A boat docked near the sight. Out of it came two guards, holding a prisinor; the pirate no dout.

Nazz and Eddward arrived as the pirate was dragged to a pole. "Yo sock head!" the two heard Eddy's voice over the cheers. He was running to them "Hey Eddy." Nazz said with a smile. Eddy blushed "Uu... hey... Nazz..." Eddward shook Eddy, and he retrived his sanity. "So what's up?" he finally said "They're executing someone." said Eddward. "This should be interesting." Eddy crossed his arms, looking at the pirate. He was muscular, with thick orange hair.

The guards tied him to the pole. Kevin walked to the Head Master "Ah, Kevin. Time for your big moment." Kevin nodded in excitement. The guards raised their guns "On your order, Kevin." the head master said.

There was a tense silence in the air, as everyone held their breath. "One..." said Kevin "Two..." he raised his hand "Three..." everything was unsteadily calm... "FIRE!" Eddward closed his eyes, not wanting to see the gore. The guns fired, and a thump was heard.

Eddward opened his eyes, and saw the poor man on the ground... his body lifeless.

The kids cheered, yelling "Death to Pirates!" over and over. Kevin smiled at his kill. Eddy sighed "Poor guy." Nazz nodded. On thing was certain to Eddward. A man died today. A man died...

**OOOOOO**

**Na: Pretty good, hu? Tell me whatcha think! Your reviews are like sweet soda. XD**


End file.
